A Different World
by its.meosh
Summary: When Charlie joins a new school for a fresh start, she struggles to be accepted. And when she discovers there is already another Wolfblood pack, she finds it even harder.
1. Chapter 1: A New Pack

I sweep my hair to the side, and apply a thick layer or mascara, followed by eyeliner. Ugh. School. Even though we've only just moved here, I'm already dreading it. _At least I don't have to wear anything stupid_ , I think, as I throw on my school uniform. Grey shirt, dark green tie, tight black jeans and black vans. "Charlie, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" my Mum shouts from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm coming alright!" I shout back. Leaving my room in a state, I grab my rucksack and hurtle down the stairs. I make a run for the door. "And where do you think you're going, young lady?" _Shit._ I turn round to face my mother staring at me. Everyone says we look alike, so I've been trying my hardest no too lately. Unlike my mother, I've cut my hair super short (which she didn't agree with) and dyed it black. I've pierced my ears and placed studs in them. My Mother, on the other hand, has gone for the more "natural look".

"I'm going to school. Or do you want me to be late on my first day?" I sneer at her. Let's just say that after my first transformation we haven't had the best mother-daughter relationship. "Don't speak to me like that young lady. In fact, that was exactly what I wanted to talk to you about before you leave. Try controlling yourself today, ok? I don't want another call from the principle informing me you've started another fight! If I do, you'll be grounded until the next full moon! Understand?" I look away from her, knowing that she means every word. "I said: do I make myself clear?" "Yes!" I shout, flashing my eyes at her. "And mind you quit that too!" she adds. "Now go on, your father is up now so that means you're really late."

As I sprint out the door, I wonder if mum actually thought I was going to get on the bus. Why, when I have perfectly good legs? It's only a 10 minutes run through the woods. I sprint in the general direction of the school, going amazingly fast. The world blurs as I tear through the woods, hardly making a sound. As I near the school, I slow to a jog, knowing it would look odd if i came tearing onto the school grounds. As I reach the outline of the trees, I check myself in the screen of my phone to see my eyes are bright yellow. How didn't I notice? I'll have to try recognizing it, THAT defiantly can't happen during school. I give myself a few minutes to steady my breathing, and then walk up the path into the school.

The first thing I notice as I walk closer is the awful colour choice. What idiot chooses a mouldy yellow and a depressing grey and thinks "Now that would really lift the mood at this school!" Bleh. I trudge up to the main reception. Standing in front of the desk, I clear my throat, and a plump looking women glances up. A small smile appears on her face as she says "Ah, and you must be Charlotte-"Charlie, actually", I say. She smiles again "Well Charlie, I was just on the phone to your form tutor. He says everything is set up for you. Here's your timetable," she says as she passes me the sheet of paper. "Welcome to Montsaye!" I inwardly grown

As I walk into the classroom, I smell a scent that could only belong to a Wolfblood. Curious, I glance around, following the scent. At the back of the class, sat a group of kids, 3 girls, 2 boys. They looked really out of place in this fashioned obsessed school, carrying rucksacks and plain faces. The scent, I realised, was not only emitting from one of the kids, but 3. I sit down in the first empty chair I see, trying to hide myself from the rest of the class. As I plug my headphones in to my phone, and start Avenge Sevenfold at the top volume, I can sense them watching me. They must of caught my scent, and realised I was a Wolfblood too. When my form tutor walks in, I realise my years in this school are going to be hell. He is the reincarnation of Clark Kent, I swear. Curtained hair, duck footed with bold black "spectacles", he plops himself on the stool, and begins talking (thankfully not noticing me). The more he talked about some bullshit class rules, the more and more I began to give up on life altogether. I have a feeling that I'll transform one day out of sheer boredom of this form. Well, at least it would make life more interesting.

I can still feel those kids watching me from the back of the classroom. I decide that I would glance round, just for a second. As I do, I see that one of the boys was blonde, with a scowl permanently stuck on his face. The other boy was black, with a cropped hair cut. The girls were more intimidating; 2 redheads, one hair colour more extreme than the other. The girl who sat closest to the blonde boy (and what looked to be that they were holding hands) was brown haired and short. I turned around again, realising that the blonde boy, the darkest redhead and the brown haired girl all were emitting the scent that only belonged to a Wolfblood. The bell rings, and I jump out of my seat, already half way out the door. I sprint to the bathroom; luckily no one was in there. I breathe, looking into the mirror for the comfort of someone who wasn't a stranger. Fuckity fuck fuck. Why does there have to be another pack already here? My life was already hard enough with mum and dad breathing down my neck constantly an- **the girls from the back of the class walk in.**

I turn round, glaring at them. "You can cut the crap," the brown haired girl says, in a northern accent, "we know what you are. We could smell you from a mile away." Clearly she is the top dog, from the way she stands slightly in front of the other two. I flash my eyes at her; and she glares back at me. "We don't mean any harm" the human says. She gives a small smile. She's the only one in the room who does. The others glare me. I glare back. "I'm Shannon," she continues "and this is Maddy and Jana" she gestures to the other two. Deciding to be polite, I nod my head and say "Charlie."

"Nice to meet you Char- " but she never finished because "Maddy" says "What are you doing on my territory? GET OFF MY LAND" feeling my instincts kick in, a low growl escapes my throat. I reply "And who are you to question me? I go where I please. I don't give a flying fuck whose territory I'm invading. Go go comb your main, I have more important things to attend to then listening to you bitch at me!" With that I growl, flash my eyes, and then storm out the bathroom, leaving the sound of a snarl behind me. Bitch.


	2. Chapter : The Nerve!

I storm down the hallway, completely forgetting I actually had a lesson, which I was probably already late for. Sighing, I reach into my pocket and pull out the rumpled timetable. Fuck. Spanish. Ugh, why? As I trudge off in the general direction of the humanities section, I pass the blonde boy and his friend. He stares at me with a weird expression on his face, curious almost. I keep my head down and hurry past him. _God he was hot!_ Shut up brain! I burst into the classroom, and find a completely silent class staring at me. Standing at the front of the classroom was a wrinkled old woman, with white strand hair and an ancient-looking face. "Sorry I'm late Miss," I mumble "the corridors confused me." I hear the class snigger, and I immediately wish I hadn't said that. This will be fun.

I walk out of class 2 hours later, surprised that both lessons were uneventful. After I had sat down in Spanish (in the back row where no one sat) no one bothered me. It was quite great, actually. I just sat listening to music and pretended I was actually listening for the entire lesson. The next lesson was the same. Looks like this school knew I wasn't a bitch they mess with. Well, bar a few of course. As I walked to the "dinner hall" to grab a muffin, I catch a whiff of a Wolfblood scent. Forgetting my muffin, I followed it to the disabled toilets. I hear voices from the inside. I press my ear to the door, brushing the remaining short strands of hair behind my ear, listening intently. Then, as clear as if I was standing in the room with them, I hear the voice of that girl Maddy.

"She doesn't belong here, Rhdyian. There are enough of us as it is! Me mam and dad will never allow her into the pack" pft. Like I'd want to. "I know Maddy. But I think she can sort herself out. She seems like the independent type. All I care about is the safety of the pack, of you! And she doesn't exactly impose the biggest threat on us!" THE NERVE HE HAD. I'm guessing this was pretty boy, the blonde haired guy who was sat at the back with the rest of the group. Wow. That was there pack? Didn't' think Wolfblood's standards stooped that low. I walk away, not being able to stand it as the plunger like sounds started. Blegh. Couples.

Running into third lesson, my face hardens as I see Maddy and the rest of her "pack" glance at me from across the classroom where I sat. I decide against my better judgement, and walk across the classroom to where they sat. Turning to face Maddy, I say "Next time you want to bitch about me, say it to my face. I don't know WHAT kind of threat I impose on your so called "happy-go lucky pack" but your wrong. I keep myself to myself, and unless you want me to out you to the whole school, I suggest you keep your mouth SHUT. Unlike you, I have nothing to lose" Taking a breath, I walk away, just before the black guy ( I think his name is Tom) grabs my arm. "Hey! You can't sit down looking like that!"

"What?" I asked, confused. Then I glance down at my hands, and see the spider web of black veins patterned against my pale skin. Looking in my reflection in the window, I see my eyes are bright yellow too. "Right." I mutter. Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out . Glancing in the mirror, my eyes fade. Snarling at Maddy, I swing my bag around and storm off to the opposite end of the classroom, where I sat for the next hour growling and glaring at Maddy.

 **AN: Hey guys! Hope you like the next chapter! Hopefully I'll be updating every couple days, maybe even every day! I'd be grateful if you left reviews! Maybe even ideas about the next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3: Maddy?

I lie on my back, staring at the ceiling of my new bedroom. I wish I was back where I used to live. Life was so much easier then. Yeah, maybe no one knew of my "little secret"; but I had friends, I had a life. Here I'm a nobody, and the only people that know I exist see me as threat. _This sucks._ All of a sudden, my younger brother bursts into the room. "Piss off, Ryan." I mumble. "Charlie! Guess what!" Sitting up, I look at Ryan. He's 13, turning 14 in a month-or was it 2? I can't remember. "What?"

"I'm on the brink of transforming!" WHAT?! NO. HE'S WAY TO YOUNG. "No way?! Really? Ugh" I lie back down, feeling even more depressed. This was so not fair! I started transforming way after my 14th; and I've only been transforming for a year. "Yeah, well," he boasts, sweeping his brown hair to the side, "it's only because I'm WAY cooler than you." He smirks, knowing he's pissed me off already. "Ryan, I swear to God, one more word and I will rip you apart" he raises his eyebrows at me, bares his teeth, and runs out the room. I go to run after him, but then the door seems soooooo far away. (If you haven't already guessed, I'm a lazy sod). So instead for the next half hour I stare into space, fulfilling the role of the angst emo teenager that I'm constantly called.

If it wasn't for the doorbell, I would of probably fell asleep staring at the ceiling. I hear voices. I don't bother listening properly. Then I hear footsteps on the stairs, ones that I don't recognize. And my door opens. And standing by the door is Maddy- _wait_ \- MADDY? What?! "Hi..." I say. She looks at me for a second, then glances away. For a minute her eyes wonder my room, examining the newly strung band posters and the crumpled mess which was my bed. Then she says: "I'm sorry for earlier. I haven't had the best experiences with new arrivals. I just came to apologize basically. And to ask if you wanted to hang out with me and ma friends. We're going to the woods, and thought you'd like to come?" I stand, stunned at the sudden proposal. Well, I can conclude this girl is defiantly confusing.

"Um, thanks, I guess." I begin. "Yeah okay I'll come. Just need to change" I grab some skinny jeans and a random shirt and band top, run to the bathroom; do my makeup and change. Walking out, I can see Maddy standing at the top of the stairs, smiling. I give a small smile back. As we trudge off down the stairs, I shout to my mum that I'm going out.

We run off down the path. I soon come to realise she's much faster than me. I guess it's because she has had all this space to run here entire life. I, on the other hand, moved from the city of Blackpool. As we pelt it through the forest, I run faster than I've ever ran, flying through, feet hardly touching the grass I'm going so fast. In front, I see Maddy slow down. I follow. In a small clearing I see the blonde haired boy from earlier, and the dark red head girl. I can't see OR smell either of the human friends anywhere. Cautiously, I follow Maddy and stand on the edge of the circle. Maddy goes up to the blonde kid and kisses him on the lips. Bleghhhhh. I look at (Jana, wasn't it?) and she seems just as uncomfortable. When they break, the blonde kid grins at me, as if to say, _I've got a girlfriend._ I clear my throat, and Maddy turns round. "Oh yeah, guys this is Charlie." I give a small smile. Blonde boy speaks first "I'm Rhdyian, Maddy's boyfriend" _Yeah, I figured._ Jana then goes, "Shall we then?" And then she runs. The remains of the group look at each other, then shrug. We chase after her.

 **AN: What did you guys think? Please review! Hopefully next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4: Nathan

We run off down the path. I soon come to realise she's much faster than me. I guess it's because she has had all this space to run here entire life. I, on the other hand, moved from the city of Blackpool. As we pelt it through the forest, I run faster than I've ever ran, flying through, feet hardly touching the grass I'm going so fast. In front, I see Maddy slow down. I follow. In a small clearing i see the blonde haired boy from earlier, and the dark red head girl. I can't see OR smell either of the human friends anywhere. Cautiously, I follow Maddy and stand on the edge of the circle. Maddy goes up to the blonde kid and kisses him on the lips. Bleghhhhh. I look at (Jana, wasn't it?). she seems just as uncomfortable. When they break, the blonde kid grins at me, as if to say, _I've got a girlfriend._ I clear my throat, and Maddy turns round. "Oh yeah, guys this is Charlie." I give a small smile. Blonde boy speaks first "I'm Rhdyian, Maddy's boyfriend" Yeah, I figured. Jana then goes "Shall we then?" And then she runs. The remains of the group look at each other, then shrug. We chase after her.

I have no idea what time it is. No idea where we are going. The only thing I know is that this is the best I've ever felt. I've never known what it's like to been in a pack. I spent the whole first year locked up in the cellar of our house every full moon. I guess this is what it's like to live in the wild. A huge grin is plastered on my face. I can see I'm already gaining speed as I hurtle forward. I can hear EVERYTHING, smell EVERYTHING, see EVERYTHING. I never had a chance to use my powers properly. Living in the city, if I used my powers to much I would get a massive migraine. Trust me, I learnt the hard way. I love this.

When we finally slow down, I can't contain my happiness. I laugh. They laugh. Soon we're all lying on the ground laughing for no apparent reason. And I love it. When we quieten down, Maddy is the first to speak. "So, Charlie, we wondering... if well, you wanted to hang around with is at school tomorrow?" I widen my eyes. It's hard to guess that this was the girl I sat growing at for a whole hour less than 5 hours ago! "Okay..." I say. Then I ask the question I've been wondering since we first started running: "So, do you think if maybe... I might be able to spend full moon with you guys?" They all look at each other, and suddenly i worry that I said the wrong thing, or that somehow I offended them. I glance anxiously around the circle. Then Jana speaks, and it shocked me. I was expecting Maddy to answer. "Yeah, of course!" Phew. I grin at her. She grins back. "So how long have you guys been here?" I asked, curious to hear more about their lives. "Well I've lived here all me life, and my ancestors. And my ancestors ancestors. So pretty much a long time. Rhdyian was in foster care, moved her; what was it? 3-4 years ago? And Jana's been here for about 2 years. Though I've recently come back"

"Why's that?" Rhdyian answers. "Long story short, a scientist found out about us, and threaten to tell the world if we didn't, or more, Maddy and her family, didn't co-operate. So they left for Canada. This was around a year ago. She got back last week" Whoa. Some adventure. Compared to their lives, mine seems more like a walk in the park. I realise it's been so long since I talked about being a Wolfblood. Properly, I mean. Not being told off by my parents bullshit, but sitting with friends and talking about it. And I know I've missed it. "So what's your story?" Rhdyian asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Pretty boring really, Blackpool. State school. Bitches and all that palaver. And hardly any friends." Maddy frowns at this last statement. "No one knew about you. Not one person?" I look down at the forest floor at this question and frown. Should I tell them. For the first time in my life, deep down, I trust these people.

Finding my voice, I say "There was the one boy. His name was Nathan. He knew. He was my best friend, my boyfriend. I trusted him with my life, and vice versa." "What happened to him?" Maddy asks. "Turns out that one night, I escaped from the cellar. And I saw him, and I thought he was a peace of meat... and I didn't mean too... it's just..." my voice trails off, hardly being able to contain the sobs. Rhdyians face softens at this knew. For the first time I see his frown face less frowny. "That's awful..." Maddy says. Jana looks away. I look down. The silence is comfortable. We're all lost in our own thoughts. I mean, I didn't mean too. We had a huge argument that day. It put me in a REALLY bad mood. And when he came to mine... he was going to apologize. _And I ripped his head off._

 **AN: Hey guys, thanks for reading. Please review or message me for ideas! Sorry it's so short. School is catching up on me. Hopefully 1000 words tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5: Some bitch is gonna get got

When we split up to leave, my heart feels heavy. I've tried to forget that horrible night, and now I can feel or the sadness and grief that I tried to bury deep. _This sucks. Stupid life._ I trudge home, not feeling like running any more. I hang my head low, following the scent that we made on the way here. I can feel the tears well up in my eyes. I shake my head, refusing to cry. Crying makes you weak. But if I don't cry, I get angry. I can feel it rising, from the pit of my stomach, tightening my chest until a growl escapes my throat. And suddenly I'm snarling, and black veins appear on my hands and face and neck and chest, and I can feel the adrenaline, and the anger and pain and grief are crushing me and suddenly I can't escape and...and...

I wake up, my head pressed against the forest floor. It's dark, and cold. I sit up right, stretching my stiff back. Where am I? What happened? Then I remember the crushing pain and loneliness. I must have had a panic attack and fainted. I wonder what time it is... _Shit_. Mum's gonna freak! Suddenly full of energy, I sit up and sprint home; following the last traces of the scent from, what must be, hours ago now. Streaking up the driveway, I dive for the front door. My mum sits at the table, wrapped in that stupid fucking dressing gown, glaring at me. I stand stock still, not daring to speak. After a million years, my mum says "And what do you think you're doing, staying out until THREE IN THE MORNING." 3 IN THE MORNING! WHAT? "I'm sorry mum...it won't happen again"

"DAM RIGHT IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" screams my mother, making me jump out of my skin, "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED ME AND YOUR FATHER HAVE BEEN. YOU COULD HAVE FELL, COULD HAVE DID FOR ALL WE FUCKING KNOW! AND NOT ONE PHONE CALL. NOT ONE!" I stand frozen, glaring at my mum. "Sorry!" "SORRY WON'T CUT IT. YOUR GROUNDED UNTIL-" "I DON'T CARE. I HAD FUN. YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM ALL MY FRIENDS TO PUT ME IN THIS DUMP; AND NOW YOU TELL ME OFF WHEN I CAN FINALLY GO OUT! PISS OFF" with that, I run up the stairs and slam my bedroom door.

I stumble into school the next day, glaring at the ground. I'm still in a terrible mood from last night. I just ran out the door, not speaking to any of my family this morning. I know I shouldn't be in school in a mood as a bad as this, but I just couldn't stay home today. Someone walks into me in the corridor, and I whip round, glaring daggers at them. Fuckin' hell. This day is gonna be bull...

On my way to form, I hear the words "Emo faggot" shouted from someone. I whip round, finding the source of the noise coming from a group of bright blonde idiots who were giggling and sporting handbags. I bring myself to ignore it, but before I can turn round I hear, "I didn't think you'd be alive at this age. Aren't you guys supposed to of slit your wrists or killed someone by now?" Slowly turning round, my eyes are narrowed with hate. HOW FUCKING DARE SHE. "Awe look guys, she's gonna cry." Said the biggest, dumbest blond out of the group of big dumb blondes. Her friends laugh at her pathetic joke. She flips me off. And _then_ I snap. I run towards her, and leap, pushing all my weight onto her shoulders. She goes down in an instant. Then I'm snarling and growling and punching and clawing anywhere I can. And she's screaming and her friends are screaming and I can hear everyone shouting but I don't care. Some bitch is gonna get got. But before I can cause any serious harm I feel several strong hands gripping my arms and dragging me away.

I protest, wanting to get back to my prey, but I can't fight back; there to strong. They drag me off down the corridor and throw me in a cupboard. Turning round, I see Jana, Rhdyian and Maddy staring at me wide eyed. I growl at them "Why did you do that? I had that bitch" I snarl. "Charlie, look at yourself!" Maddy exclaims. Glancing down, I see dark black veins imprinted on my hands. Looking at the only cracked mirror in this tiny cupboard, I see black veins creeping up my face and bright yellow eyes glistening in the darkness. _Shit._ _If I was like this out in the corridor..._

 **AN: Thanks for reading it guys! Can't believe I've got nearly 100 views already! Keep reading! Hopefully long chapter again tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fustration

Still fuming, I turn round to face Maddy, Rhdyian and Jana. I can still feel my heart beating fast, and the adrenaline sweeping over me, and I can still feel the coal black veins on my hands. I know I'm still too angry to go back out into the corridor. Instead I glare at them. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Maddy finally screams, "PEOPLE NOTICED, CHARLIE. THEY SAW YOUR EYS." _Shit_. But instead of showing my concern, a deep growl rumbles from the back of my throat. What's wrong with me? Being an Alpha Female, Maddy returns one, bearing her teeth at me. "Oh for god sake. MADDY, CHARLIE!" Rhdyian has never looked this annoyed. Maybe it was something he ate…

We both turn to look at him as he takes a deep breath, and slowly says "We don't need this." I can still feel the anger pumping through me, but I can see my veins begin to creep back up my arms and, as I look in the mirror, I can see my eyes are fading back to the doughy brown they usually are. "It's my problem, not yours." I mutter, before picking my bag up, dodging Jana and running out the door. The corridor is completely deserted. I know for certain that a crowded classroom is not what I need right now. But where else do I go? I begin to run, having no clue where I'm going. I streak across the felids into the woods; and continue to run. Jumping over dead trees and flying over ditches at speeds I never thought I'd do, I run further and further away from everything, leaving life behind me and being what I've never truly allowed myself to be before: _A Wolfblood._

Maddy's POV:

I angrily slam my bag on the table in Spanish, not caring that teacher gives me a death glare. I slump in my seat, arms folded, glaring at the white board. I can sense some kids staring at me, and this makes me angrier. Rhdyian slides slowly into the seat next to me, and Jana sits on the table in front. I don't acknowledge them. The same scene keeps playing over and over again in my hand. "It's my problem, not yours" What a bitch! Of course it's my fucking problem. She might have exposed us all, and she does is fucking growl at me! I knew she was bad news. I can distantly hear the teacher droning on, but I'm beyond caring. Rhdyians hand rests on my leg, and even though I don't realise, I feel myself relax. I look at him, just briefly, to see that cute frown he has when he's in deep thought. _God I love him._ We've been together for 1 week, but I have loved every minute of it. When I saw Rhdyian in wolf form, I howled with happiness. And I was even gladder when we came back to England, to stay. I was finally reunited by my pack. But nothing compared to the present Rhdyian gave me…

 _UGH. Shut UP brain!_ Shaking my head slightly, I sit up and glance around. Everyone's doing a worksheet, and to my left I see Rhdyian in deep thought, still frowning at his paper. I nuzzle his shoulder, and he smiles slightly. I don't usually use wolfish behaviour in public. We usually only do it when we are alone. He turns to face me, and plants a small kiss on my lips, smiling as he does. _God he's so cute._ Pulling away, he whispers "Finally stopped sulking have we?" He chuckles as I playfully punched him. "MADDY, RHDYIAN. GET ON WITH YOUR WORK!" Shouts the teacher. Ducking our heads down he whispers, "So what was up?"

"I'm just worried. What if someone noticed Charlie's eyes?" "I'm sure it'll be fine," he whispers back. _I hope so._

Charlie's POV:

Sitting in a huge oak tree, I ponder what the point of living like a human? I mean, if you really think about it, Wolfblood were born to be wild. To use Eolas and Ancian to our advantaged, and to not be ashamed of who we are. But thanks to my parents, I'm stuck in a crummy little down, with a below average life, taking shit from plastic dolls. If that situation was how I wanted it to play out, I would have transformed then and there. Then ripped that stupid bitches head off.

But instead I got dragged off to a closet by a tame alpha, and had a go at for exposing them! I'll show them exposing…


	7. Chapter 7: Fail

Charlie's POV:

I run up the school, through the school gate, and through the corridors. I head for Spanish, my bag flying behind me as I run. When I burst into the classroom, everyone stares at me. I hurry straight to my seat, and out of the corner of my eye I see Maddy scowling at her table. A small smirk sneaks onto my face as I dump my bag underneath my table. I sit glaring at Maddy, and I see Rhdyians eyes look questioningly over at me, and Jana stares straight ahead. I lean back in my seat, making it clear I couldn't give two fucks about being here.

Eventually the old hag that's teaching notices me. "Charlie, so, what does Como estas mean?" I shrug my shoulders, a smirk appearing on my face. This is the moment. Everyone will know. "Charlie!" I scowl at her, and she frowns. "What?" I growl at her. Old hag narrows her eyes, and opens her mouth to speak. But she stops. And then says "Is that a tattoo on your neck!" Maddy, Rhdyian and Jana whip round staring at me. I know that they full well know that is no tattoo, and there in their eyes, I see them silently pleading me to stop. That just makes me angrier at them. I can see the veins appearing over my sleeves, and Maddy looks wildly around the room, searching for, what I don't know.

I smirk at them as I reply to miss "Nah miss. This is no tattoo-"before I could finish my sentence, Jana leaps out of her chair, grabs me by the arm and yanks me out of the room. I pull away, scrabbling to get back inside. She holds me back, and is clearly stronger than me. She wrestles me into a cupboard, then locks the door, leaving me alone in the dark room. I scream and yell and growl, but I hear no movement from the outside. Not gonna lie, I don't even know if Jana is still there.

AN: So sorry this chapter is so shit. I have decided that im gonna do chapters every 2 days. Hopefully that day they will be longer. So see you on Tuesday with (hopefully) a long chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: In a cupboard

I sit in the cupboard for hours. I only know this because of the clock on my phone. I think if my phone wasn't with me, I would have gone insane. For real. I don't know what would of happened. Around 4ish is when I hear the slightest movement from outside. I hear footsteps. But I don't recognise the scent. From what I can hear, someone is standing outside the door. But they were human. "Pstttt" They whisper. "HEY! LET ME OUTTA HERE!" I shout. I hear them jump back in surprise, but then I hear the turn of a key and light floods into the room. A small figure stands at the door, blocking some of the light. As I blink, I see a small mousy haired girl with big, round glasses and braces standing at the door. "Are you okay?" she whispers. I nod, slightly confused and how she knew I was in here. As I stand up, she takes a step back, seemingly to shrink into the background.

"How did you know I was in here?" I ask. She seems to blush at the question. I frown. "Well-people shut me in here… like… most of the time. I see people in here every day! I swear I wasn't following you! I just check before I go home every day and" Whoa this kid could talk. "Who mate, it's okay? I was just wondering, that's all. What's your name?" She seems to give me a small smile. Then, I guess she realises she was asked a question. She pushes the glasses up her nose. They seem to be sliding down from the sweat forming on her face. "Um, my name is…um… Elizabeth." "Sweet." I reply walking forwards out of the door. I go to walk off, then realise I left her standing there. I turn round, walking backwards as I shout "I'll see you in the lunch hall tomorrow!" I can see she smiles at this as I turn on my heel and run off at full pelt.

Maddy's POV

Rhdyian walks next to me as we take the shortcut through the woods. For a while we walk in silence, hand in hand. It wasn't the kind of silence that was like oh-my-god-someone-talk-now-to-awkward. It was the comfortable kind. Like the silence when someone is sleeping. I missed this. Eventually I say "I missed you, Rhdyian." He stops, and turns round to face me, grinning from ear to ear. "I missed you to Mads!" He picks me up and twirls me around. I shriek with laughter. Then he drops me, gives me a peck on the lips, tan runs off at full pelt. Catching onto the game, I drop my bag and chase after him.

Over brambles, dead trees and ditches, we fly through the forest, laughing and shouting as we do. Then, Rhdyian disappears. I run around a tree and he's gone. Movement from behind indicates that he is standing right behind me! Twirling round, I say "How are you that quiet?!" "You learn some things in the Wild" he laughs as he lifts me up to kiss me. What was supposed to be a quick kiss turns into something much more, and by the end not much clothing remains. But he's knows I'm not ready, and I love him for the fact that he never attempts to do anything.

When I eventually make it home, Mam and Dad are sitting in the living room, sipping tea. And my dad is chewing on a dog chew. Nice. I sneak past them, not wanting to speak to them, and run to my room. Closing the door, I sit on my bed. I look around my room. I missed this so much. Nothing has changed. The house was even clean when we came home. There were some unexpected visitors. Ma wasn't too happy to see that Wolfbloods had taken up residence in our absence, but because of Jana being there, it didn't end in our bloodbath. More of a civil conversation. And now Ceri and Jana live in a new caravan in the woods, which my family kindly bought for them.

My phone vibrates, and I see the name Charlie light up my screen. I slowly slide the phone to answer and say, in the most confident voice I could muster under the circumstances, "Hello?" I can literally feel the rage pouring down the line. Shit. I completely forgot about her. In the heat of the moment, it was the only sensible thing to do. I thought Jana was going to get her after, she said she would. "You. Are. So. Dead" The line went dead. Shit. Shit. Shit.

 **AN: Hey guys. Sorry it's so late. Update tomorrow. You will find out where Jana was and hopefully some young wolf love! Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9: Jayden

AN: Hi guys, sorry haven't posted in a while. Been really busy. Hope this makes up for it! Introducing a new person today, and hopefully some more Maddian!

Charlie's POV:

I wake up to the sound of my window closing. I sit upright, glancing at my alarm clock. It reads 1:46 am. As I look up, I see a figure standing at the top of my bed. I freeze, not daring to breath. Who the hell was it? The figure removes there hood, and I feel a huge grin appear on my face. I recognize those big blue eyes, and that goofy smile. "Jayden!" I whisper. I leap of the bed and into his arms. "Hey there, grumpy" That's what he calls me, on account of my style. Jayden and I met when me and my family were on the run. The whole thing in Cali happened, and we were somewhere in Norfolk, I think. Anyway, we came across a wild pack, and they let us stay for a while. They didn't know we used to lock ourselves away; so they had no problem letting us camp with them. And a few days into the stay, I met this guy. Jayden, of course. He was the most human out of them all, with short hair, and clothes that were actually placed together. So we talked for ages. He was the only the one my age there. And he understood me. Turns out he was from the city too, and ran away from his foster parents after it got too much. I knew him for 2 months, and we were really close.

One day the camp got split. And I never saw him since. Until now, of course. "I can't believe you're here!" I exclaim. "Wait, how did you get here?" He suddenly looks guilty, and I realise what he did. "Did you run away?" He looks down. "Why?" he looks up again as he says "I couldn't stay there any longer. I was going mental. And it's getting cold." At this statement I laugh. Wow. And he calls himself tough. He grins, knowing how childish he just sounded. This was why we were best friends. "I guess you could stay here for the night, then come school tomorrow. We'll figure something out from there."

Maddy's POV:

I wake up to the rain outside and my alarm clock beeping noisily. I groan as I roll over, hitting the clock to make it shut up. Ugh. At least it's Friday. And it's mufti. Suddenly I'm more awake. I don't know why, but I always look forward to mufti. When I'm changed and ready (skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie), I grab my bag and sprint out the door. I said I would meet Rhdyian at the howling tree, and that was exactly where he was when I arrived. He was leaning up against it, his hair ruffled by the wind; wearing jeans and his favourite hoody. He looked so cute. I run up and tackle him, full pelt.

He shouts out in surprise, but after realising it was me begins to laugh. I giggle as he stands up and brushes himself down. He looks at me, then reaches his hand up to pick a leaf out of my hair. I look into his eyes and he looks into mine. He takes a step closer to me, until we are right up against each other. He looks down at me, and me up at him. He leans down, but right before our lips meet, he stops. And a mischievous smile appears on his face. The he says: "You'll have to catch me." Then he sprints off. It takes me a second to realise, but soon I'm off after him, sprinting through the woods at speeds no human could ever accomplish. I can see him ahead, dodging logs and hurdling fallen trees. I follow his scent and the sound he makes as he crashes through the forest. And this is why I love being me.

Charles POV:

"Hurry up slow coach!" I shout as we sprint to the school. We were already late, and it doesn't help that we are lugging school bags with us. He growls in response, and I laugh. When we arrive, I drag him to my form, laughing the whole time. As we walk in, I spot Maddy and the others in the corner. Then I remember what happened yesterday, and all the anger from before floods back to me. A low growl escapes my throat. "What the hell Charlie!" Jayden mutters as we take our seats. I fold my arms, noticing the inky veins creeping down them. "I'll explain later" I whisper just as Chandler walks into class.

Nothing eventful happens until lunch. Me and Jayden were sitting at a table in the back of the canteen. We didn't notice as a big group of assholes walk up to our table. "So, whose the scrawny bitch, emo?" the closest ass says. I glare at him, as Jayden turns round. "Is there a problem here?" he says coldly. The others laugh, as the ass walks up to him and picks him up by the collar. Shit, I think. I see Jayden's fists clench as he angrily shoves the guy away. "Hey, leave him alone" I say angrily, as I shove the ass-whose-name-I-don't-know. He glares at me, before turning to Jayden. "Got yourself a girlfriend there. Too bad she'll be dead in a few year-"He never finished his sentence, before Jayden punches him straight in the mouth. He then kicks him in the stomach. The ass is winded, and crouches over, breathing heavily. I see Jayden's veins creeping up his neck. Fuck. I drag him off down the corridor. And to my dislike, we run straight into Maddy and Rhdyian.

 **AN: Hey guys. Hope you liked it! As I still have exams are coming up, not sure when the next update will be. Hopefully soon though! Until then!**

 **xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10: Fire

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! My exams are finished so hopefully regular updates are again XD. Btw for any of you who doesn't know, mufti is non-uniform day. And the present Rhdyian gave her? Well let's just say it was very personal and not my style of writing XD more maddian today and new info on Jayden! Enjoy xoxo**

I stop dead. I feel Jayden slow down behind me, and lightly touch me on the back, as if to say, you okay? I shake him off, focused on Maddy. I can she is tense as well. But for some weird reason, Rhdyian was staring at Jayden. A weird look across his face. Kind of a mixture of horror and recognition. I saw Maddy staring over my shoulder at Jayden, a curious expression on her face. Turning round, I could see the same looked Rhdyian had on his face displayed across Rhdyians. "Hang on, do you two know each other?" Jayden just frowns and bows his head. Then he turns round and hurries off down the corridor. I see Rhdyian about to go after him, but then he looks at Maddy. For some reason he looks torn between the two. Then he pulls Maddy through the door and I see them run off onto the field.

Extremely confused, I sprint off after Jayden. I can't see him, but after a deep breath (or what looked like one to other people), I follow his scent to the math's corridor. I see him standing in the corner, or more like crouching. He had a sad expression on his face, as though he was remembering something terrible. I walk over to him, and slump down next to him. I give him a few. We just sit in silence. Finally, Jayden speaks. "Sorry."

"What for?" I ask, looking at him. He flicks his hair across his face, and pushes himself up. "I knew that guy," he begins, "Whilst travelling towards Kettering, I came across a wild pack. This was ages ago, almost 2 years now. It was somewhere in Wales. And that kid was there. He was the only other kid from the city." He doesn't continue, but stands up. Offering his hand, he pulls me up. Without a word, he walks off in the direction of our next class. I follow him, slightly confused.

Maddy's POV:

I follow Rhdyian through the woods silently. We just run. Over trees, mossy banks and through fallen chapels, we leap like the true wolves. I see the veins rising up the back of his neck and creeping over the sleeves of his school shirt. I glance away for 2 seconds , and when I glance back I see a golden wolf running in front of me. I stop, and glance around. I double and triple check that no one has been following us, before wolfing out and racing after Rhdyian.

I love being in wolf form. Your senses are heightened, colours more vibrant, sense of smell more vibrant and the agility is amazing. You feel like you can do anything. I follow Rhdyians scent a way, before giving up and turning around. I bound back towards the school, making sure that no one saw me when I walked out of the forest after wolfing out. I race to physics.

Charlies POV:

I sit in physics, bored out of my mind. Jayden is beside me, twiddling his pen. He's been acting weird, but I decide not to press the matter. Believe it or not, I can actually be sensitive when I want to. I notice Maddy walk into the classroom alone. We make eye contact, then look away. She walks over to her space and sits down, staring at the desk with a sad expression on her face. No one pays attention, until Miss says a word that makes me, Maddy and Jayden look up "So we're going to be doing a demonstration today. If you will all stand back, Mr Birling here will light the fuse." Immediately, we all glance at each other, equally horrified expressions on our face. We can't all go out the room we know that. But all too quickly everyone is standing at the edge of the room, and there is nowhere to go. Forgetting we had the argument, we press ourselves against the edge of the room. Then there is a massive bang. And flames light up the room.

It takes me a moment to realise what's going on. The room is up in flames, and everyone is screaming and lying on the ground and the teachers are shouting. I can feel my veins turning black and my eyes turning yellow. Looking across, I see something that makes my heart drop. A chestnut brown wolf lies next to me, unconscious.

 **AN: Hope you liked it. Hopefully a better one tomorrow?**


	11. Chapter 11: Wolf out

**AN: Hope you liked it. Hopefully a better one tomorrow?**

 **AN: Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter! Keep reviewing!]**

I lie on the floor, staring at the unconscious wolf next to me. It must be Maddy, Jayden in wolf form is grey. Shit. Shit. Shit. I can feel myself transforming. This is when terror takes hold of me, gripping my heart and stomach and making me want to throw up. What should I do? What can I do? Maddy is unconscious… fuck. I look down to see my fingernails elongating and sharpening into claws. My hands turn to paws and I feel the prickles as hair creep over my body. I am transforming, and there is nothing I can do about it. Stuck in a fire, its natural instinct and self-defence.

I stand up on all fours. Everyone seems unconscious. There's no more shouting. Two wolves lie on the ground next to me. I nuzzle them and bite the ears until they wake. We all stand up, and I see the realization and shock in Maddy's eyes as she sees we are all in wolf form. I see her look at me. I look at her, then nod at the exit. She shifts her head and runs out the door. Me and Jayden clamber after to her, hoping and praying that no one is outside.

Luckily there isn't, and no one sees as three wolves sprint out of a burning classroom. Shit. But before I do anything more, we all look at each other and remember something. Jana was in our class… We were so caught up in saving our own skins, we completely forgot about Jana! Maddy dives back into the room, and me and Jayden glance around, ears pricked, listening for any sign of a human. I suspect they are calling the fire brigade. The alarm bells shriek, echoing around the empty corridor. Not 2 minutes later, Maddy appears, dragging an unconscious red wolf out by the scruff of the neck.

Me and Jayden wag our tales, and we all stand together. We know we won't be able to transform back for a while, until we are in the forest at least. As if reading my mind, Jana bounds off across the field. We look around, still worried someone is watching us, then bound off after her. We all race across the field, and for the first time since I met Jayden, I feel like I'm in a wolf pack. And I love. Once we get to the woods, Maddy howls. She's calling to Rhdyian. We all howl in sync, until we see a golden wolf sprinting towards us. Maddy barks, gestures her head, and we all delve into the woods.

Several hours later, we change into human form. Our faces our sooty, our hair is a state, but we all grin. We spent the last 3 hours playing hide and seek, and exploring the unexplored. We are currently sitting in "The Den". We basically found this really neat cave that only a small child (or a wolf) so squeeze into. But once you get inside, it's like fucking Buckingham Palace. So we all sit here now, Maddy and Rhdyian cuddled up together, me and Jayden play fighting and Jana was chatting to Maddy.

Out of breath, me and Jayden sit down. Maddy breaks the silence "Charlie… I'm really sorry for what happened the other day. It was completely out of order. At the time it seemed necessary, but looking back… I'm really sorry." I nod my head, knowing it would be the right thing to do. Even though we aren't "friends" I think we'll be able to get along. Jayden and Rhdyian avert eye contact from one another the whole time, and I begin to wonder if something more happened between them. "So why don't we all spend full moon together. If we bring all of our folks down, we will be able to have a proper pack." Rhdyian says. I love the idea of this, there will be so many! There would be: Me, Jana, Maddy, Maddy's parents, Jana, Jayden, My parents and brother, Rhdyian and his parents (Gerwyn and Ceri). 13 wolves! All running free! But the happy mood is ruined. I wished I could have held onto it for longer, but fuck; life is a bitch, right?

Slowly, Jana sits up, realisation plastered across her face like no bodies business. And in a strangled sort of whimper, she says "Um guys? Doesn't the school have a CCTV camera directly facing the classroom we wolfed out in?" Fuck this. Fucking fucking fuck.

 **AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed. Hopefully another one tomorrow. Until then!**

 **xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12: Preparation

AN: Hi guys, sorry I haven't posted in so long hope this makes up for it

Maddy's POV:

I stare at myself in my mirror, seeing the worried look etched across my face. I'm terrified about going to school today. We haven't heard anything about anything, and that what makes me worry more. I'm terrified I am going to walk into school, and everyone will know, and I'll be taken away, and… I start to cry, tears dripping down my nose and into my mouth, tasting salty and wet. I feel a hand brush away my tear on my cheek, and in the mirror I see Rhdyian, looking unhappy but trying to hide it. He must have climbed through my window when I wasn't looking. He rests his head on my shoulder, and for a moment we just stand there, held in each other's arms, appreciating every moment. Finally, I turn around and face him, burying my face into his chest, letting a sob out. He strokes my head, and just waits for me to become calm again.

I breathe in his scent, letting it wash over me, calming me. I look up at him, to see him looking down on me, a grim, strained smile on his face. "Don't worry Mads, I'm sure it will all be okay in the end…" I know he's lying. "You never know, they might not even know." I just sigh, and whisper "I know you don't believe that." At this I feel him sag. But then he straightens, and let's go of me. Taking me by the shoulders, looking straight into my eyes, he says "Mads, I honestly don't know, okay. I know there is a chance they will have seen the footage. If this happens, know I will always be with you. Wherever you run, I follow. I love you more than anything in this tiny world, and I will stand with you. I love you, so much. You're my everything, and that you will stay." I smile at him, knowing he means every single word. Then I grab him, kissing him aggressively. He has never been more amazing than in that moment. The kiss deepens, and we pull each other closer, as if we cannot get enough. I feel the wolf rise in me, and veins appear on my neck and cheeks as we lay on my bed, kissing and kissing and kissing. I swear I could have stayed there forever, if my mum didn't walk in.

Rhdyians POV:

Maddy is so beautiful, her body is so sexy. I love every inch of her. I prepare to let her know that, but Emma walks in. And she stops and stares. I see Maddy squeal and shout "MAM! Knock before you come in!" Emma says "It's time to leave. I'll meet you in the car." She then stiffly walks out. I hear Maddy laugh, and I look underneath me to say her laughing at my expression. But then her face drops as she obviously remembers what she was so upset about earlier. "It's gonna be fine." I whisper, planting a small kiss on her forehead. I then heave myself off the bed, sling both our school bags on our shoulders then pick Maddy up with the other hand. I then proceed to walk off to the car, where Emma was waiting. This is gonna be a long day.

Charlie's POV:

Arriving at school, I see the science block has been fenced off, and police are everywhere. I scurry past the main doors and off down a deserted corridor. I pray they haven't seen the footage. If I get a chance I might even be able to wipe it. I meet Jayden at the end of the corridor, and we broth sprint off to meet the others. We are going to plan how to wipe the footage, if anyone hasn't already seen it; that is.

We spot Rhdyian, Jana, Maddy and the two humans they hang around with skulking down the end of the corridor. We run towards them, and stop in front of them. Maddy seems to be clinging to Rhdyian for dear life, and they all have the same sad expressions that both me and Jayden have. "So what are we gonna do?" I finally ask, fed up of the awkward silence. Then Shannon (I think that's her name) begins to speak: "Well, I think they haven't checked the CCTV yet, but they will soon. They will want to know if anyone deliberately set off the fire. So all we need to do is break into the caretaker's office, and wipe all CCTV recorded this week. Then we disable the camera, and say it must have been a fault." She makes it sound so simple. "I guess that could work" Jayden says. He has a quizzical look on his face, the look her gets when he is in deep thought. I see Maddy is processing the idea too. But then Jana speaks "I think, if we are capable of doing it, then we should. Meet here after form, and we will go then." Without another word she walks off. I see Maddy growl, and I know she feel she is challenging leadership. I decide it's time for me and Jayden to leave now as well. This is it. We are going to do it. Hopefully no one seen it yet…

AN: Hey guys, thanks for reading! Next one coming soon! Until then.

xoxo


End file.
